


Such Good Fashion Sense

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler ends up in some seedy strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Good Fashion Sense

**Author's Note:**

> ill only get four hours of sleep at most and my hands and arms are aching a lot but at least i made josh a stripper
> 
> i s2g the title is hardly relevant to the work apart from joshs outfit but w/e its from our lawyers by fob

Tyler wasn't quite sure where he was. His friends had brought him out to some seedy bar in a part of town he'd never been in before, and, being the clever person he was, he'd decided to leave the bar and try find his own way home to avoid getting drunk with them.

The streets around him were dirty, littered with empty cans and bottles, crumpled up packets of food, cigarette stubs. What had once been a light drizzle was becoming heavy rain, and there was a group of intimidating men laughing loudly. Tyler wasn't disillusioned; he knew he was a slight man, and, heck, he struggled with heavy doors, never mind throwing substantial punches. He would bounce right off those guys if he got into a fight with them, no more painfully than the rain hitting their skin.

To his left, there was a door, and he could tell from the muffled noise and the sign above the door that he was allowed to enter. He wasn't completely sure that he wanted to, but he was pretty sure one of the large men was checking him out now, so he ducked inside, already knowing he wouldn't fit in.

It was dark, only lit up by red and purple lights, focussing mostly on the three stages, each with a pole. There was a bar off to the side, and chairs surrounding both the bar and the stages. There was pop music playing- Tyler was pretty sure it was Kesha- and people shouting and wolf whistling, mostly men. Men in loosened ties grabbed at the scantily dressed waiters and waitresses, and Tyler almost wanted to go back outside, because he was in a goddamn _strip club_.

Unwilling to hover by the doorway for long, he reluctantly moved towards the closest stage. There was a seat free, so he sat down, feeling immensely out of place. The only small mercy was that the red lights made it seem like he wasn't blushing, and people were paying too much attention to the dancer on stage to notice him jumping every time he thought he felt someone touch him.

After about a minute, he stopped staring at his feet, carefully avoiding looking at anyone, and raised his eyes to the stage. Surprisingly enough, it was a man. He had his hair cropped short at the sides and back, and slightly long and wavy at the top. It was dyed either pink or purple- the lights made it hard to tell- and he was wearing a sailor hat. In fact, he was also wearing a white crop top with a blue neckerchief, incredibly tight white shorts, and blue boots reaching up to just below his knees.

Tyler was blushing harder than before, and wasn't he just the cliché: the blushing virgin, winding up in a strip club and fidgeting in his seat as he guiltily watches on. He sighed, and tried to stop being so nervous. He'd seen porn before; he'd seen people naked. He could look at the guy's face. He looked up.

The guy was facing away from him, sort of grinding against the pole before spinning around it, facing in Tyler's direction. Their eyes met, and the guy winked. Tyler could swear he saw a genuine, warm smile on his face before it turned into a smirk, and Tyler's eyes dropped to the man's boots, because he _was_ the blushing virgin, even if he tried not to be.

He was on stage for another song before walking off, getting grabbed a fair few times as he did so. He didn't seem to mind all that much, and he walked through the seats, giving short strip teases and grinding in people's laps for a few seconds. He was slowly making his way towards Tyler, and he wondered if the rain had stopped, if the large men had gone away and he could find a bus stop or a taxi and get home and never think about this again.

He didn't move, just sat and watched the man, saw him walk past a few men and straight into Tyler's lap. It wasn't the few seconds of grinding some of the other customer's had gotten, it was the real thing. He straddled one of Tyler's legs, pushing his crotch down against him, then swung his leg around so he was sitting in Tyler's lap. Tyler whimpered quietly as the man writhed against his crotch, hands gripping Tyler's shoulders and face so close their lips almost touched. Tyler wanted to kiss him- wanted it so much- but didn't, because this was a _strip club_ , he had to remind himself, and he would probably get slapped and then kicked out.

The guy pressed his ass against Tyler's crotch one more time, then discreetly placed a kiss on Tyler's cheek before moving off and to the next customer. Tyler was a bit dazed, harder than he would ideally like to be, and sitting in some seedy strip club in the bad part of town he hadn't known was there. This is not what he had planned.

Slowly, he stood up and exited the club. He couldn't get the guy out of his mind- he didn't even know his _name_ , seriously- but at least it had stopped raining, and, whilst not gone, the beefcake men had moved to the other side of the street.

If Tyler smoked, he would lean against the wall and smoke right now. It felt like the right thing to do. But he didn't smoke, so he just stood, wide eyed and probably pouting slightly, outside of the club. He heard someone walk out from the club, and started to walk away, in equal parts because he was scared and because he should be getting home, but a hand around his wrist stopped him.

He whirled around, ready to start a fist fight he was sure to lose (he often had a strange desire to start a fight, and he had to keep reminding himself that he couldn't beat his younger sister in an arm wrestle). Alas, it was the sailor from the strip club, now dressed in a t-shirt and black skinny jeans. The guy took a step back, looking nervous.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," he said, and Tyler didn't even bother pretending he hadn't been scared.

"It's fine, dude." It was more than fine, because a cute guy was talking to Tyler, and he maybe sort of had a crush on him despite not knowing his name.

"I'm Josh," he said, and Tyler smiled, because _Josh_ was smiling, and it was contagious.

"Tyler."

"Sorry I stopped you. I just- I wanted to ask if you wanted my number?" he asked, sounding far more unsure than his confident stage persona would suggest he was capable of. "I know we haven't talked, but you seem like a cool guy."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah! Sure, that'd be sick. It'd be good. Would we go on a date? Because that would be cool, if you wanted to." He'd always had a way with words.

Josh grinned. "Yeah, we could go on a date." Dammit, Tyler was not blushing, he was _not_ blushing, there were street lamps lighting up his face now, his pink cheeks would be far too obvious.

Josh pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Tyler, and he added his number, and Josh called him so he would have Josh's number. It was just the same as it always was when he added someone's number, but Tyler was smiling like he was the Joker or something, but less insane and evil and more genuine and goofy. He was a total goof, acting as though Josh was asking him out to the prom or something, instead of like he was giving him his number, like he actually was.

"I'll call you," Tyler said, holding up his phone as though he needed clarification as to how he would achieve that.

Josh grinned back at him in response, then walked in the opposite direction to Tyler. He had to tell himself he couldn't call Josh right now, he should wait a day or two. Josh texted him when he was on the bus home, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't smile too wide at everyone around him as soon as he saw who it was from. He didn't get enough sleep, staying up into early morning just texting Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> its late and i giggled far too much at my lame reference to forest. like a solid five or ten minutes guys. kudos and comments would be appreciated.


End file.
